


Hurricane

by fmalover07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kind Bradley dies unexpectedly, Father needs a new host for his wrath. What will Riza do to save the man she loves? Can she save him? Or will she have to kill him? Yet another homunculus fic! au during brotherhood, pre promised day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

Fuhrer Bradley was dead. Nobody saw it coming, he was perfectly fine hours earlier. The doctors had never seen anything like it before. They weren't sure the cause of death. Nothing like this has ever happened. It was like his soul was just ripped from his body. All of his hair turned white, and skin wrinkled. Anyone that didn't know him would have just thought that he died from old age, which it seemed, but to age that much in such a short time was impossible. So it seemed.

Mrs. Bradley was traumatized. She hadn't thought anything like this would happen so soon, nobody did. And she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know how she would tell Selim. What would they do now? Where would she live? Surely they would have a place for them to stay. She wasn't worried about any of that at the moment. All she could focus on was the man that she loved and how she would never get to speak to him. Her heart was broken and the only thing she felt keeping her alive was her son.

Selim was shocked. More angry than sad. She hated to think, but he seemed disappointed in his father. What, she wasn't sure. She didn't think it was the fact that he had died, either. He didn't seemed like her son for a moment. Mrs. Bradley almost felt sick sitting next to him, though it only lasted for a moment, until he changed how he looked completely. Tears filling his eyes, lip trembling. This is how she thought he would act.

* * *

Father was not pleased when he found out what happened. He figured it would happen eventually, for Wrath's vessel got weaker as the years went on. He felt the wrath enter him again, and it was not pleasant. Father sent Envy out to find a new shell for his wrath, and what he brought him back was somewhat of a surprise. He was slightly shocked, but happy that he had brought him Roy Mustang. Someone in the military, with a pretty high ranking. He also knew that Mustang would have lots of information about things they were unsure of. And, he could use the colonel's team to his advantage. Envy had done well, now all that was left was to see if the body would take a new soul.

Roy couldn't remember a time when he was scared for himself. Now, though, he was terrified. He wasn't sure if he was going to live or die, and wasn't sure what would happen to his friends and family when this new _thing_ used his body for their own good. And when he felt the pain of his body deconstructing and reconstructing over again, he couldn't keep his screaming in. When it was over, he couldn't tell where he was. It was dark, but there seemed to be red glowing lights around him. It sounded like muffled screams, until her heard his own voice speak. Once he focused on the exterior noises, he could hear other peoples' voices. Although Roy wasn't speaking, he could hear himself reply to another man. What was happening to him?

* * *

When Riza arrived at work, she knew something was off with Roy. One, he had been there before her, which only happened when he fell asleep there, in which case he would always be asleep on the couch or at his desk, never awake. Two, he was doing his paperwork without her even being there. Three, he seemed happy. Not that being happy was weird, he just wasn't a morning person. Never really talking when he first arrives, let alone smiling and greeting her and the others as they walked in the office. And four, it felt strange in there. Like some sort of pressure, the kind you feel when you go somewhere with a different altitude than where you are used to. Maybe he just got some good sleep, but she wasn't sure, so she kept on her toes all day.

Once everyone had left for the night, Hawkeye and Mustang were the only ones left in the office. Usually when it was just the two of them, she wouldn't bother calling him by his rank or sir, but she didn't feel comfortable with doing that at the moment. "Sir, is everything alright?"

He looked up at her, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, lieutenant?"

"You just seem.. different." She paused. "Not that I'm complaining, but you just don't seem like yourself. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Actually, I've never felt better. I feel like a new person." His smile turned into more of a smirk. "Tell me, lieutenant, how long have we known each other exactly?"

She turned her head to the side. "Sixteen years. Did you forget?" She wasn't sure why he would ask something like that. He should know how long they have known each other.

"No, just wanted to make sure this was working right." When he finished that sentence, he realized what he had said. "Well, I've said too much. I know someone like you wont let it past you, and you'll find out sooner or later, so might as well tell you now." Before she could speak, he continued. "Your precious colonel gave up his body for me." He stood up and walked around towards Riza, stopping right in front of her. She didn't flinch. "You see, when the Fuhrer died, I died with him. But only temporarily. I lived within King Bradley for quite some time now, and got used to it. But now, I have this younger body, I can use it to my advantage. My name is Wrath, and I'm a homunculus.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA or its characters!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, and what I need to work on. This one wasn't planned out. I just started typing and let it go from there.


End file.
